Yu Yu Hakusho: The New Generation's Epidemic
by i like to read stuff
Summary: Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama have lives in Human World with their kids. Hiei has been living with his kids running Northern Demon World. A disease from the West has slipped into the Human World. The group and their teenage warriors need to find the demons spreading it and find the doctor who can create the cure. A mission to save the world and much for these kids to learn.
1. Chapter 1: It's Spreading

It was a Friday morning in Ningenkai. Keiko was preparing breakfast for her son Brian while watching the news.

"In other news, there has been an increase this month of patients going to the hospital who have contracted an unknown disease that turns the skin a sickly green and brings extreme lethargy and coughing up blood. There seems to be an epidemic in the city of Tokyo and everyone is advised to stay home if feeling the slightest bit ill and to constantly wash hands & shower regularly. Many are also going out with masks covering their nose and mouth to avoid contraction."

_Tokyo's not to far from here. This worries me. Especially the fact that Yukina left to see Genkai who lives on the outskirts of Tokyo,"_ Keiko thought to herself.

"Morning mom," said Brian coming into the kitchen dressed for school in dark blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Good morning Brian. Have you heard about this sickness going around," she said as she put his breakfast in front of him.

"That's cities away, mom. I promise you I'm okay."

"I know, but it's been spreading quickly within the past month. I just want you to be careful."

"Okay okay mom. I'll wash my hands 10 times a day if that makes you feel better," he said as he finished eating.

"Just be ware of your surroundings. If you see someone coughing or sneezing, I want you to keep your distance."

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to school now," as he stood up.

"Ok have a good day sweetie," she said giving him a kiss on the head.

"Bye mom," and he went out the door.

Brian went out to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Whenever he gets on, his best friend, Marquesa Minamino was already on it, being picked up at an earlier stop.

He got on the bus and saw her sitting at the back. He went to sit with her.

"Hey. So my mom's been freaking out on me about this sickness thing that's going around," he told her.

"Well it's pretty serious. I've hardly gotten to see my dad within the past weeks. He leaves for work at the hospital after I leave for school but he comes home after I'm asleep," she complained.

"Well I think it's great that he takes his work seriously."

"Yeah. I know. He's a great man. He always wants to help everyone before himself."

Brian smiled in agreement. "So are you nervous for the final football game of the season? Your last cheerleading performance."

"Heh. Actually I'm pretty ready for it to end. Between cheerleading and dance class, I'm exhausted. I'm so glad it's the last day of school." She had been dressed in her cheerleading outfit. It's a privilege to wear the outfit to school on the day of a game.

"Yup! Then it's spring break for 3 weeks."

The bus had stopped again. This time, at the street where Ray and Amanda Kuwabara get on, their other friends. They were twins.

"Good morning guys," Amanda said.

"Sup," replied Marquesa. "Ready for the end of cheerleading for the year?" Amanda was also on the cheer team. Ray was on the football team and was wearing his football jersey to school. He was number 7.

"Yes. I'm done flying through the air," Amanda said.

"Well, it's cuz' you're so skinny. You, Marquesa and that Mariah girl," Ray cut in.

"I'm not as skinny as them, but I'm best at doing moves in the air," Marquesa stated.

"And that's why you're captain and not Mariah. You've got a better attitude and leadership skills. There's something I'm happy about; not having to work with her anymore," Amanda said.

"Haha. She tries real hard though," said Marquesa. "But taunting her is fun."

"You'll always be one step ahead of her. I remember in 6th grade you made Class President and she was Vice. And in middle school, she finished the cross country race 2nd to you. And you always do, like, 2% better on a test than her and it drives her crazy," explain Brian.

"And she loves to call me a spoiled rich girl. I wish she'd realize that has nothing to do with my academic performance." Marquesa smiled and looked out the window in humble pride. Mariah Kaito always wanted to be the best at everything, but Marquesa always easily beat her out. Not wanting to gloat about it, she changed the subject.

"So Ray, your mom is coming back today right?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know she likes visiting Genkai, but I can't wait for her to come back."

Yukina left to visit with Genkai for the past 3 weeks. She was to be back this afternoon.

The bus pulled up to the stop across the street from the school. They all got off the bus and headed toward the campus.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Did It Come From?

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING. Except the OCs which I will be drawing and putting on my DeviantART so you all can see. Here's ,y account but the characters aren't there yet. But other drawings I've done are there if you want to see :) OK story time!

* * *

Since the football game was scheduled for that evening at 5:00, Amanda decided to call her father after school and ask if she could go to her house and get ready for the game with her.

Everyone had met up at the bus stop. Amanda called her father.

"Hey dad?"

_Hi Amanda! Is everything okay?_

"Yeah. Hey is mom home yet?"

_Umm…no not yet. She's…she's running late but you'll see her later tonight, I promise._

"Oh…okay. Well I was gonna ask if I could go prep for the game tonight at Marquesa's house. Is that okay?"

_Sure that'd be fine. Yusuke will come by there and he'll bring you guys to the game okay?_

"Alright then. See you later. Bye bye."

_Bye sweetie. I love you._

"Love you too."

As she hung up, the bus approached to pick up all the students.

"So dad said yes to us going to your house, Marq. But Ray, our mom is apparently running late. I don't know if she'll be at the game," Amanda explained.

"She's running late? Darn," said Ray.

"And Brian, your dad is gonna come get us at Marq's house later and take us to the game."

"Awesome," said Brian.

-At the city hospital-

"Kuwabara, it's okay. It's not your fault!"

"Really Kuwabara, she left for Genkai's weeks ago when this whole epidemic was just beginning. No one knew much and none of us could have told her she was at risk."

Yusuke and Kurama(who was a doctor at the hospital) were trying their hardest to calm Kuwabara down. Yukina had come back from her trip infected by the disease. Though she herself wasn't feeling too bad, Kuwabara was kicking himself thinking he should have been more aware of what was going on in his country.

"I can't believe it….I can't…what's gonna happen, Kurama? There's…there's no cure for this…." Kuwabara was in Yukina's room, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He was doing his best to maintain a manly exterior and not cry. "I'm gonna lose my Yukina, aren't I?" He started to break down. Yusuke who was next to him put an arm around him.

Yukina was a few feet away in the hospital bed. She had passed out at the train station and the people around her called 911. Kurama diagnosed her with the same illness many had been suffering. But the effect wasn't as severe on her as everyone else since she wasn't human.

"Kuwabara, Yukina isn't human like everyone else. She's stronger. And she isn't suffering as much as everyone else. She's doing okay but you need to think positive. We are trying our absolute hardest to find a cure for everyone," Kurama explained.

"Kazuma.." Yukina had weakly called out to him.

"Oh Yukina, I'm so worried," he went beside her and took her hand.

"Kazuma, if something happens to me, you need to be strong for Ray and Amanda. They're gonna need you."

"But they need you too, my love. I don't know what I'll do without you."

"It'll be okay, Kazuma. Just don't tell them tonight. I know it's Amanda's final cheer performance and Ray's final game and if they hear about me, they won't be able to do their best so put on a strong face and we'll deal with it later okay?"

Kuwabara took a deep breath.

"Okay darling. I won't say anything tonight." He kissed her hand.

She smiled. "And I'm using my energy to take care of myself. I'm really not in that much pain."

"She's doing really well right now Kuwabara. And she'll be in good care here at the hospital. But there's nothing to worry about right now so let's go support our kids at the game and have a good time okay?" Kurama tried his best to cheer him up.

Kuwabara felt better after a few minuets. It was the end of Kurama's shift and he went home. Kuwabara took Yusuke home in his car. Kuwabara went home, took a shower and did his best to believe that everything would be okay.

-At the Minamino house-

They had about half an hour left to get ready. Kurama came home and surprised his daughter. He didn't often have time to go to most school events, but he had an opportunity this time. He changed from his slacks and button shirt into jeans, white shirt and a black hoodie. The girls were doing each other's hair. Marquesa's hair is naturally wavy so she used a curling iron to make it bigger and Amanda had straightened out her natural blond curls. Her hair wasn't naturally blond but she thought it would be a good look for her blue eyes. She had it dyed when she was a freshmen and gets it touched up every year. The girls are supposed to put their hair in ponytails so they helped each other with that. They also used blue and gold make up to match the school colors and the cheer uniform. The boys were in the living room watching TV.

Yusuke arrived soon after Kurama got there. Yusuke had an SUV so they all went in his car. They said they would meet up with Kuwabara over there.

Yusuke dropped off Marquesa, Amanda, and Ray at the entrance near the football field where they were supposed to meet. Then he, Kurama and Brian went to park and then get seats. They found Kuwabara who seemed to be doing better since a few hours ago.

It was a varsity game with Sarayashki High against Rubafugi High. The cheerleaders did their performance before the game. Ray's position was center. The ball was Sara's first.

"You could do football, Brian. You want to be a fighter. Look at all that aggression and force you get to use," Yusuke told his son.

"Ha. No thanks. I don't really want to use force on someone unless I get to use a spirit gun."

"Hopefully, you'll never have to. But I know you're always tempted to."

"Oh well. YEA RUN RAY RUN!"

Ray had scored the final touchdown that won them the game. The coach told him he was certain to be quarterback next year. He then found everyone else after the game.

"Way to go, Ray! You won us the game!" exclaimed Marquesa.

"I'm so proud of you, brother," said Amanda as she gave him a hug.

"Great job, son," said Kuwabara also giving him a hug.

"Alright can we go back to the Minamino house? All our backpacks from after school are still there," said Brian as he gave Ray a high five.

"Yea let's head over there," permitted Kurama.

-At Kurama's house-

When they got there, all the kids went to Marquesa's room. All their belongings were in her room, including new clothes for Ray and Amanda. Marquesa went to her bathroom to change.

The three fathers were in the living room.

"So Kuwabara, when are you gonna tell them about their mother?" asked Yusuke.

"I feel like I should just do it now while I have you guys with me." Kuwabara began to tear up.

"Do you want me to tell them, Kuwabara?" offered Kurama.

"I might need your help but I think I can do it."

Amanda came into the room with her hair down and was wearing black and white jogging pants, a white beater and a black sweater.

"We're almost ready, dad."

"Actually both of you come here now. I need to tell you something."

All the kids had come into the room. Marquesa went to sit with her father, Brian with his and Ray and Amanda stayed standing. Kuwabara started to get shaky.

"Um..guys, your mother…is sick." The kids' eyes widened in shock. "She's contracted this unknown disease that's been going around….and she's at the hospital right now." He tried to speak through tears. "But she's not in pain. She's doing okay. A-and I couldn't t-tell you guys because she d-didn't want to hurt your performances tonight…" He now had to pause and compose himself.

"Oh my god," Amanda began to cry.

Marquesa being extremely worried look at her father with hands covering her mouth. Her father held onto her.

"So what does this mean? She's gonna die?" Ray said with a mixture of fear and anger in his voice.

"You kids can't focus your energy on the negative possible outcomes. Your mother can handle this illness with more strength because you know she's not human. She's stronger and she is taking care of herself. And the hospital is helping her," Kurama said as his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Really? So it's just a matter of antibiotics. Okay. So we need to create it. Well we'll have to work fast of course. As for the patients, it depends on them and their bodies. The healthier they are, the longer they can withstand it. Some may pass away in the process, but the faster we work, the better chance they have. Well, like any bacteria, the sooner you take care of it, the easier it is to get rid of. Okay, well thanks for this information. It certainly helped. Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up his cell phone. "Okay I have some news. The good news is we have established that this is a bacteria. Meaning it can be gotten rid of with antibiotics."

"What's the bad news?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama continued. "The bad news is that this is an absolutely foreign sickness and we don't have proper antibiotic care for these patients. We will need to create it. And we have no clue as to how long that will take. We'll try to work quickly and effectively but no guarantees. Marquesa, I'm sorry to have to be out of the house so much. I'm overdue for my vacation, but now isn't the time I could take it."

"No, no it's okay. Really. Your work is important. Um. I was going to ask if everyone wanted to spend the night but, Kazuma I'm sure you want to be with your family tonight."

"I'm sorry Marquesa," he said while holding his tearing daughter.

"It's ok. Can Brian spend the night?" she asked Yusuke.

"Yea you can," Yusuke told his son.

"Cool."

"Hey you kids go hang out for a minuet. I need to talk to Kuwabara and Yusuke," said Kurama.

"Alright," said Marquesa motioning everyone to her room.

Kurama waited until they were gone to speak.

"I have an idea as to what the origin of this disease is," Kurama stated. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at him with intrigue. He continued. "We saw today that the first patient to come in with this illness came from Mushiori City."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other knowing they were all thinking the same thing.

"You mean the city that holds the gateway to Demon World?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded.

"So…this could've come from Demon World? A demon could have brought it here?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I don't want to verify that exactly, but it would explain why we have never seen it before."

-In Marquesa's room-

"I'm sorry about what happened to your guys' mom. That really sucks. Maybe I should stop getting annoyed at my mom for nagging about it," said Brian.

"We'll be okay. Maybe she'll be able to stand it until they find a cure..whenever that'll be," said Ray looking out the window. Brian looked over at Marquesa who had her head out of the bedroom door trying to listen to their parents.

"Marq, are you eavesdropping?"

After hearing all that interested her, she closed her door to tell everyone what she heard.

"Oh my gosh you guys. My dad just said the first patient to get sick came from Mushiori City. And you know what's in that city, right?" Everyone looked at each other. Ray spoke.

"You mean the door to Demon World?"

Marquesa nodded. "I think this disease came from there. What do you guys think? What if we went there and got some info to help our doctors?"

"Are you crazy? If we go there, we could get sick," argued Brian.

"But if we do go and find someone who knows about it, we could save millions in the country from getting sick," replied Marquesa.

"Well, if your dad just told my dad about Demon World, there's no way he'll let us go. And I don't want to lie. I'm sorry Marq. I can see that your intentions are good, but I don't think it's safe. Maybe your dad can do something," said Amanda.

"But my dad has been working days and nights in the hospital. There's no way he'll have time," said Marquesa as she stood up to go listen to more of what the adults were saying.

"Are you saying this because you want to help the world or because you want to try to measure up to your father, because I know how much you look up to him. But I don't think he'd be happy if you put your life on the line like that," Ray told her.

"Hey, my father is a great man and of course I'd love to be just like him, but I really don't want to live in a world where everyone I love is fatally ill," she said while standing by her door.

-In the living room-

"Is there any way you could contact Hiei and ask if anything is going on over there? Is there a disease epidemic near Gandura?" asked Yusuke.

-In Marq's room-

"There's a city named Gandura!" She turned her head back to listen and then turned back. "Anyone know who Hiei is?" she asked everyone. They all looked at each other before shaking their heads.

-Living room-

"No unfortunately. I don't have any means of contact with Hiei, Mukuro or even Yomi. I don't know where he is," said Kurama.

Marquesa: Who are these people?

Kurama continued. "The only way to know would be to go there, but that'd be an extreme risk. One that I'm not in a position to take. I have a duty here. We all do."

"And no way am I letting the kids go," said Kuwabara.

"Heh absolutely not," agreed Yusuke.

Marquesa: Crap.

"Maybe it didn't come from Demon World. But I don't know. This is a lot to process right now. I need to go home," Yusuke said.

"Me too. If I can think of anything else that might help you Kurama, I'll let you know," said Kuwabara.

"Thank you both of you. I'll go get Amanda and Ray."

Hearing her father come to her room, she ran away from the door and hit her foot on her dresser. She then stumbled to her bed, ignoring the laughs from her friends.

"Amanda, Ray, it's time to go," Kurama told them.

They go their things and left the Minamino house with their father.

"Brian, you can sleep in here or on the couch," Kurama said.

"It's okay dad. We'll be up all night watching movies," Marquesa stated.

"Just don't be too loud. I'll be leaving early in the morning. I'll be back around 7 tomorrow," Kurama instructed.

"Okay good night," Marquesa said as she ran up to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Good night Mr. M," Brian said.

Kurama left the room. Marquesa shut the door behind him then looked over at Brian.

"So my dad won't find the time to get to Demon World. He'll be gone all day tomorrow…," Marquesa hinted.

Brian took a breath. "You're gonna go tomorrow and you want me to go with you?"

"Yep," she said smiling.

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Don't make me play the 'best friend' guilt card."

"Noooo don't! I'm honestly too scared to go. And even if you got there, how on earth are you gonna know where to find that Hiei guy?"

"Well, I could look in one of our old photo albums. Maybe this guy used to be around and I'll find a picture of him."

"Okay. That sounds like it'd work. But I think I should stay here and cover for you."

Marquesa thought for a minuet if she should still try to convince him. But she realized she would need someone to cover for her just in case her father suspected something.

"Okay. Fine. I will go on my own. I'll tell my dad I'll be at the mall. And if anyone else asks, that's where I am okay. That's what you tell them."

"Kay. I'll do that. But you have to keep yourself safe okay?"

"I will. Don't worry. I'm made of stone."

* * *

And there's chapter two! Let me know if you have any questions, cuz I hate reading something when I don't understand everything so hopefully I'm not writing like that :) R&R

3


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Hiei

Chapter 3

Marquesa and Brian had gotten a few hours of sleep, but they were both feeling anxious for the next day. It was 7 in the morning and they were having breakfast. Kurama came into the kitchen.

"You guys are up early," he said.

"Psh we've been up all night," Marquesa replied.

"Heh. I'm leaving for work now. Are you guys going to be here all day?"

"I'm gonna go home soon," said Brian.

"And I'll be at the mall all day," Marquesa added.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Brian and have a good day Marq," he said on his way out.

"Bye daddy!"

The door shut. As soon as he was gone, Marquesa ran to the bookshelf in the hallway and grabbed one of the photo albums. She brought it to the living room and sat herself down with it. Brian took a seat next to her.

"Okay, lets see if we can find Hiei," Marquesa said. Luckily, all the pictures had captions underneath them.

"Wow look how long your dad's hair was," Brian said. Kurama's hair was now the same as Yusuke's. But he didn't use hair gel.

"Haha. It's just like mine."

"Hey here's one of my dad, and yours with your mom, and Mr. Kuwabara. Hey Botan's there too."

"Your dad and Botan should get together," Brian smiled.

"Hahaha!"

"I think they'd make a good couple. Your dad is always so serious. Botan is such a free spirit girl. I bet she'd loosen him up," Brian continued.

"Heh. I wish my dad would find a girl. But I guess he never has time. Hey who's the short guy looking away from the camera?"

They looked at the caption and saw it said 'Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Botan.'

"Oh my god! That's him! That's Hiei!" Marquesa exclaimed.

"Wow. Look at that hair. I don't think you're gonna forget what he looks like."

"I know. Well I think that's all I'll need to find- woah," she said as she turned the page.

There was a picture of Hiei with the dragon scar on his arm showing.

"Wow, I remember when I was first learning the spirit gun. Dad was giving me other examples of ways to fire your energy. He mentioned how Kuwabara uses his power in the form of a sword. And then he mentioned some kind of dragon attack and that you need to be a really strong fire demon to do it," Brian said.

"Think this Hiei is a fire demon?"

"I'm betting he is," Brian told her.

"Ok so I'll ask 'Do you know a guy named Hiei? He's a fire demon, got a dragon mark on his arm, spiky black hair…," Marquesa tested.

"And he's wearing something around his forehead in every picture of him."

"…and likes to cover his forehead with something?' Think people will know who I'm talking about?"

"Yea. I mean, I don't know how popular he is or anything, but I feel like whoever has seen him won't forget who he was."

"Alright," she said standing up. "You sure you don't want to come with me? If he is capable of this dragon attack, then he must be really strong. You could probably learn a lot from him."

"No thanks. Not if he always has the same scowl in person as he does in these pics."

"Right. Okay. I'll prepare myself for a not very friendly guy," she said while getting her shoes. Once she had her shoes on, she grabbed her car keys and went outside with Brian. They both got into her car. She gave him a ride home on her way. He spoke before he got out.

"Hey don't be too nervous. You are a spitting image of your father so he'll certainly know who's kid you are," Brian assured her.

Marquesa nodded in confidence.

"You're right. Thanks. And I won't get sick kay!"

"You better not," said Brian shutting the passenger door. They waved good bye and she got on the freeway to Mushiori City.

-Mushiori City-

She stopped at a gas station. While waiting for her car to fill up, she looked at the map she printed out of the city. She knew that the door was in a cave just outside of the city. But she needed a refresh of directions to get there.

She drove down to the cave and parked her car behind a few large trees. She walked inside.

_Wow it's dark._ She lit her cell phone and noticed a deceased lamp light. _Hey, it's a lamp light plant! Must be from when father came here, whenever that was. _She used her energy to revive it. Succeeding, she made her energy go through the entire cave to ignite each lamp light plant. _Thank God they go in the direction to the portal. I so would have gotten lost. _

Running to cut down on time, she eventually made it to the area where the portal was held. To the side of that whole area, she saw an apparition caught up in a sinning tree. She remembered her father telling her about the Toguro brothers.

_My father told me about you._ It was faintly screaming. _And about how you deserve to be there suffering. I'm not about to let you out of that._ She then ran past it. She jumped into the portal and into the pseudo space. She used the force of her energy to shoot herself through quickly. She soon found herself in Demon World falling down. Remaining calm, she saw that she was falling into a forest. _Wow. So this is wear my dad came from. _She looked around. When she was low enough, she pulled out the rose whip and got it wrapped around a thick tree branch to break her fall. Once she was hanging safely, she dropped and reverted her whip back to a flower.

"Okay…," she said looking around. "Where do I go from here…"

She saw two demons wandering in the forest. They were both blue with horns.

_I feel out of place. Maybe I should get into my demon form. _She phased. She looked just like her father. Same silver hair and gold eyes. Her clothing was slightly different. She wore a white half shirt with three quarter sleeves. It was loosely fitted like a crop top. And her pants were like white spandex. She had the same white shoes as her father.

_Okay. Now lets ask someone where Gandura is._

She approached the two blue demons.

"Hi. Can you guys tell me-"

"Are you related to Yoko Kurama?" They both seemed shocked.

"…Yes. But can you tell me-"

"I don't have anything for you to steal okay! Don't kill me!" One of them began to run. He didn't get far before she grabbed him and put him against a tree.

"Listen up. I'm not a local here and I don't have much time. I'm gonna steal anything and I'm not gonna kill you. Tell me how to get to Gandura before I get really angry," she said with much power in her voice. He was still too stunned to speak. "Do I need to go get my father," she threatened.

"No no! Gandura is about 50 miles north from here!"

She let go of him.

"Thank you," she said. She then phased into the four legged dog form and ran off.

"I didn't know Yoko had a child," one demon said.

"I didn't even know he was alive!"

_Man, that was weird! I have no clue where that attitude came from. Then again, I'm never in this form long enough to know what effect it has on me. Man, they were idiots. I know my father used to be a terrifying thief, but they just assume I am too? Ugh._

She had reached the city entrance. She went back into her two legged demon form.

_Well people don't look sick. But then again some people are naturally green, so I could be mistaken._

She approached a civilian.

"Hi there. Do you know someone named Hiei?" The civilian gave her the same shocked look. "Jeez dad. How infamous are you," she mumbled. "Hiei. He's a fire demon. This is really important."

"Yes of course." The demon spoke. "He rules this region of Demon World. Along with Lady Mukuro."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm not from here. But do you know where they reside?"

The demon nodded. She pointed to the large cockroach shaped palace that was just across the town.

"Thank you. You've been a great help," Marquesa said smiling. She took off.

"Yoko Kurama is alive," the demon stated.

While walking through the area, Marquesa was given plenty of stares that had looks of fear and shock. _Crap. Now if my dad ever comes here, people are gonna be hunting him down. Damn. He's gonna be so mad. _

She got to the building and saw that there were security guards. She tried to walk past them but they stopped her.

"Let me in. I need to see Hiei."

"No one unauthorized is allowed entry."

She saw that there were plants around the building. She used her power to make the plants extend into snakelike weapons. The guards tried to stop the plants but Marquesa was using more power than they estimated she could. They plants bound each other their hands together and they couldn't run after her. She fled into the building. As soon as she was inside, she let her power fall and the men outside were let go. Two of them went after her inside but saw that she wasn't in sight. They didn't see that she was behind a hallway corner. But she heard them say on a walkie talkie that there was a fox demon girl somewhere in the building. That being said, she masked her spirit energy from detection.

Having no clue where to go, she chose to open the two doors of a nearby room at the end of the corridor. _Wonder what's in here._ She stepped inside and saw that it was a gym. For gymnastics. _Woah! I remember doing gymnastics. I didn't know demons did it too, _she thought to herself while standing next to a balance beam with great nostalgia.

"Who are you," said a female voice behind her. She jumped and turned around.

She saw a very skinny girl. She made the assumption she was the gymnast that uses this area. She was had a pale complexion and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a black beater and black spandex with her long black and blue hair in a ponytail. She headed to the beam. Marquesa stepped back.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not from Demon World. I didn't know demons did gymnastics too. Do you guys have an Olympics?" Marquesa questioned.

The demon girl smiled at this fox girls friendliness. "Heh. Yea we do. And I am in training. My father is my coach," she said while mounting the beam.

Then Marquesa remembered why she came here. And she noticed the girls' facial structure and hair color. She had similar traits to Hiei. _Maybe she's his daughter._

"Um. My name is Marquesa. I'm here to-"

"Hey you!" said a voice behind her. It came from a security guard. "Are you the fox demon that we were told broke in here," he said while holding her wrist.

"Yes I am, but I swear I'm here with a good reason."

"Sure you are. Why don't you tell the Makai Police why you broke into the home of the North Region of Demon World rulers?"

The gymnast cut in. "Hey hey it's okay. You can let her go. She'll stay with me."

"Rose, this girl committed a break in. She disobeyed authority and is in trouble."

"I am Lord Hiei's daughter."

_Score,_ Marquesa thought to herself.

"I have more authority than you. Now I'm telling you to let her go and I'll take care of whatever it is she came here for."

The guard succumbed to what she said and let go of Marquesa's wrist. While heading out of the room, he said on his walkie that the girl was taken care of.

"I'm sorry about that…Marquesa was it?"

"Yes. And your name is?"

"I'm Rosita Jaganshi. But just call me Rose."

"I'm really sorry. Yes I did break in but I need to see your father. It's about something happening in Human World. I really mean no harm."

"I know you don't mean harm. Otherwise you would have hurt me already. Follow me I'll take you to see my father."

Marquesa phased back into her red haired form. She followed Rose.

"So you like gymnastics?" asked Rose trying to make small talk.

"Yea I used to do it but then I got my period and I didn't want to do it anymore heh."

"Haha. I don't have it. I train too much and don't have enough body fat."

"Lucky. Anyway I do cheerleading and dance. I didn't have my own gym since I did gymnastics through school, but I do have a room at my house that has pergo flooring and I get to use it as my own dance studio."

"That's really cool. So you're a fox demon?"

"Half yep."

"Is it true that you guys are like, really good in bed?"

"Haha. My dad told me that is often true for fox demons but he said I'm not allowed to do that until I'm married. But I'm not sure. I just spent a few hours in my demon form and didn't feel anything sexual. Probably cuz I was getting frustrated at everyone's judgment."

"Your father is Yoko Kurama right? My dad told me about him. Apparently he used to steal and kill and was a pretty scary demon back in the day. But my dad also said that he's a really honorable man with a life in Human World now."

"Yea he is an honorable man. You're dad told you about my dad? My dad never told me about your dad!"

"Oh yea. They used to like, save the world together and everything. Along with some other human guys."

"Yea Yusuke and Kuwabara. My dad told me plenty about the situations he was put in but I never knew who this Hiei was until I saw him in an old photo album."

They were on the top floor of the building.

"This is where my dad meets with people who have important business type stuff to deal with. Wait here and I'll go get him."

Rose left. Marquesa observed the room. The walls were the same throughout the building. A purple color. It was quite a large room. In the center, there were three couches facing each other. A table was placed in the center of them. There were book shelves along the walls filled with books. Farther down the room, there were two desks across from each other with space between them. Walk through the space and you'll be next to the wall sized window showing all of Gandura. Marquesa stared out. _Did you people really bring us this disease?_ she thought to herself looking at all the small demon civilians. She heard footsteps coming towards the room. Her heart was racing but she prepared herself.

"Here he is," Rose said coming in before him.

Then he walked in. And she was sure this was the man she was looking for. He wasn't as short as seen in all the pictures. He was about 5'8. He had on a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and was wearing three belts. She looked for the dragon mark but his right arm was wrapped in bandages. He had the same hair and had his forehead covered up.

Rose had taken a seat on one of the sofas. Marquesa opened her mouth to speak but Hiei had already approached her and gave her a hug.

She wasn't sure to return the hug, but reluctantly did. She could feel his arms around her and his back. _Dang! This guy is ripped! I wouldn't be one bit surprised if he is strong enough for this dragon attack thing._

After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"How are you Marquesa," he said with his strong but soft voice.

"You know me?"

"I saw you a lot when you were one year old. But then I had my own and I had stay here. Haven't seen you in fifteen years. Is your father here?" he questioned as he took a seat next to his daughter.

She nervously laughed and took a seat.

"Heh heh. No actually. He's gonna kill me when he finds out I did come here."

"He didn't raise you to lie."

"No and I feel weird lying to him because I never have but l had a gut feeling telling me that coming here was what I needed to do."

"Why do feel you needed to come here?"

"Can you tell me…if there's been any kind of disease epidemic over here in Demon World?"

Hiei's eyes widened.

"..Yea. Over East. Why does that concern Human World."

"Because. You know my dad's a doctor. Well there's been something spreading from city to city and my dad said it's a completely foreign bacteria and they don't have proper care for it. And it's already crossed his mind that maybe this disease came from Demon World. But he doesn't have time to come here and verify that himself. So I thought if I came here and got some answers for him, then he'd know how to create the antibiotics to help everyone. Already my friend's mother has gotten infected with it, which I guess would be your friend, Mr. Hiei?"

"Who is it that got infected?"

"Mr. Kuwabara's wife, Yukina."

_Uh oh. That hit him hard._ Marquesa and Rose could both sense Hiei's energy signature increase in anger.

"There's a law here that was enforced, before both of you were born. Yusuke Urameshi had began a fighting tournament here in the Makai and the Lord Enki, who now rules the West, had won the tournament. He enforced a law saying demon mischief was not allowed in Human World. And when his term was over, and the world was split into four sections, we upheld that rule. What reasons does your father have to believe the disease came from here?"

"I overheard him saying that the very first patient diagnosed came from Mushiori City, which is where the portal between the two worlds is."

"What has this illness been doing to the humans?" Rose asked.

"It turns them green and causes extreme lethargy. After a while that turns into anger, and then dementia starts to occur. No one's died yet, but it just seems to get worse."

Rose and Hiei looked at each other. They both knew of the disease.

"Then I'm sure of it. It's Mareqine's Disease. It's always been active in the East, but I didn't know demons have been spreading it. It's like AIDS in your world."

"Meaning there's no cure?" Marquesa got scared.

"Meaning it's an epidemic mostly taking it's toll on one part of the world. It's not a virus like HIV. Proper antibiotics will take care of it. But you need to take care of it before you go blind and or deaf and lose your mind. And it's gotta be twice as worse on those weak humans," Hiei explained. He looked at Marq. "I'll take you back to Human World. Is everyone working today?"

"Yusuke and my dad yea but I don't think Kuwabara is. He probably took his kids to see Yukina in the hospital."

"Okay. Call him when we get there. Wanna see Human World," he asked Rose.

"Okay!"

"Tell your brother we'll be back later. I'll go talk to your Mom. Come along, Kurama," he said to Marquesa which made her laugh.

She followed him to his and Mukuro's bedroom, where she was. She was working at a desk on a computer.

"Hey," Hiei said to her.

"Hey, heard we had a break in?" she replied without looking at him.

"Don't worry. Kurama here means no harm."

She then turned around. Her eyebrows jumped at the sight of what she really thought was Kurama for a second.

"Wow. You're all grown up," she said walking over to her to give her a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Demons are bringing a disease to Human World."

"What?" she said looking over to Hiei.

"Yes. It's law not to harm Human World. I guess they think that means they can spread a disease as long as it isn't violent. Bull shit. Can you send a message to Enki telling him Mareqine's Disease has contaminated Human World? We either need to get Spirit World to seal the portal or we have to seal off the East."

"Okay, I'll send him a spirit of words. Are you gonna take her back?"

"Yes right now."

He went up to a blank wall and too fast for Marq to blink, a portal had appeared.

"When we go through, you need to imagine your house," Hiei instructed.

"Okay. But my car is in Mushiori City."

"Imagine your car at home."

"Okay," she blindly obeyed.

She closed her eyes and walked through the portal and before she knew it, she was standing at her front door.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Old Times

It was about 6:00 PM and the Kuwabaras went to see Yukina in the hospital. Amanda felt worst about it.

"Oh mommy, are you gonna be okay?!," she cried.

"I'm doing fine, sweetie. Please don't worry about me."

"What am I supposed to do?" she said while holding onto her mom.

"Just take care of yourself okay. Worry about school. Focus on other things. Work on perfecting your healing powers. I know you've been practicing."

"Can I heal you from this!?"

"No. This is too much for you. I'm using all my power on myself."

"I'm sorry I can't do anything, mommy."

"It's okay, Amanda. Just let me be taken care of here."

Kuwabara was on the other side of the bed with them. Ray was across the room trying to keep himself composed. A few tears had fallen but he looked away from everything and wiped them up. Then his cell phone rang. It was Marquesa calling. He stepped out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Hi Ray. So you know what we were talking about doing last night? Wait are you alone right now, cuz I don't want anyone overhearing anything._

"I'm at the hospital right now to see my mom, but yea I stepped out of the room."

_Okay, I don't know if you're gonna believe this but I actually went to Demon World._

"Seriously?! Did you get sick?!"

_No. But it turns out the illness did come from Demon World. I didn't get sick because I went to the part of the World where you don't find the disease. It's all in the East of Makai._

"Wow."

_Yea. You know there's AIDS in Africa? Well in the East of Makai, there's Mareqine's Disease. Only it's not as bad as AIDS! Really it can be cured._

"Oh thank God. You want me to tell your dad while I'm here?"

_Um no. I'll do that. I don't know how I'm gonna tell him with out getting killed but-_

"I'll explain to him," Hiei cut in.

"Who was that?!" said Ray.

_I actually brought Hiei back with me._

"You found that dude?!"

_Yes! Can you believe it?_

"Did Brian go with you?"

_No. And I haven't told Brian yet. But I know your dad isn't working so do you think you guys can come to my house?_

"Yea but should I tell my dad Hiei's there?"

_Sure but don't announce it right now or anything. Mention it on the car ride or something kay? I'll get Brian over here. _

"Alright I'll see you in a bit and uh, good job. Little fox girl found one Demon in the entire world all by herself."

_Thanks Ray. I'll see you in a bit._

They hung up.

Hiei was on a sofa next to Marquesa. Rose was exploring the house.

"Now to call Brian."

"Hey, you're alive?" Brian asked when he picked up the phone.

_Yes Bri. I'm alive and clean._

"Thank god. You know your dad probably would have hated me if you got sick and it was my fault for letting you go."

_Oh please you're like a son to him. He wouldn't hate you. But guess what. I brought Hiei here. He's here. Right now. A foot away from me._

"Really you found him?"

_Wasn't easy getting to him but yea. You wanna come meet him?_

"Um is he scary?"

_Actually no. Come on down. _

"Okay. My dad will be home from work in like an hour. So I'll come then okay?"

_Gotcha. See ya._

"Bye."

"This is very homey," Rose stated.

"Thanks," replied Marquesa.

"Quite a garden too," she added.

"Yup. Plants are important to us. That's how we fight."

"Yea I heard that's how you got into our stronghold," Hiei said.

"I didn't do any damage or anything! Really," Marquesa tried to defend herself.

"I know. I'm saying it's a good thing. I'm glad Kurama trains you. And for you to take down my security means he must train you really well." This made Marquesa smile. "I won't let him eat you up for going to find me. Because I think you did the right thing."

"Thanks Mr. Hiei."

The doorbell rang. Marquesa ran to open it. Hiei stood up. When she opened the door, Kuwabara was the first one in sight and his eyes went straight behind her to his old friend.

"HIEI! It really is you!" Kuwabara ran inside and grabbed Hiei in a painfully tight hug. Hiei responded with a short return of it.

"Yes yes it's me, you fool. Let me go."

"Aw I miss that attitude! I'm sorry Marq. When Ray told me you went all the way to Demon World and brought back Hiei, I kinda didn't believe him. But wow! It's true," Kuwabara said.

"I had to. I mean, I overheard you dads talking about how this disease could have come from Demon World and I knew my dad wouldn't have the time to go there so I was just trying to help."

"So? Is it true? Did demons get us sick?"

"Yes. I know what disease this is but we need to find the doctor in Demon World who knows how to cure it. And I think Kurama can find him or her" said Hiei.

Amanda and Ray were on the sofa with Marquesa.

"Oh Hiei, these are my kids. This is Amanda. No she's not naturally blond but everyone agrees it's a good look on her."

"Pleased to meet you," she said to who she didn't know was her uncle.

"You look just like your mother," Hiei said.

"And she is just like her mother. Beautiful, sweet and powerful in healing."

"I'm actually not that powerful."

"She's getting there though. And she has ice powers. And this is my son Raymond. Everyone calls him Ray."

"How are you," Ray smiled. "I'm still learning the spirit sword."

"I can tell you both have a lot of energy that you haven't tapped into," Hiei said.

"We aren't allowed to use it unless we're being attacked," said Ray.

"But our dad, as well as Yusuke and Kurama, all train us hard to be prepared," Amanda added.

"Heh heh I kinda broke that rule finding this guy," said Marquesa.

"Well you scared the heck out of our guards. That's real impressive," Rose said.

"Oh hey guys this is Rose. She's a gymnast, like I used to be only she's better," Marquesa said.

"Heh. I've been doing it my whole life. I fell in love with it when my dad put me on the beam."

Hiei smiled for a second.

"You guys chat. I need to talk to Kuwabara," said Hiei.

"You guys can go in the backyard if you want," Marquesa said.

Hiei followed Kuwabara outside.

"I hear Yukina got sick," Hiei said with anger.

"Yea she did. But I swear, we didn't know about this epidemic when she went out of town. Don't blame it on me. If I had known about what was going around, I would have discouraged her," Kuwabara explained.

"What was she doing out of town?"

"She went to go visit Genkai."

"This is called Mareqine's Disease. Marquesa may have saved your frickin human race by coming to me. There aren't many doctors in Demon World that know how to treat this but I think Kurama knows one."

"Well he should be home soon. I hope he doesn't get too mad at Marq. It was a brave thing to do."

"Everyone is gonna be looking for Kurama though. They all thought he was dead, but they saw his face in her demon form."

"Haha she is a flippin' spitting image of him."

"HIEI!"

They heard Yusuke yell from behind them. Yusuke gave Hiei the same welcome as Kuwabara did.

"This is a serious problem Yusuke," Hiei told him.

"And you're here to help us save the world again," Yusuke responded.

"I'm here to punish the demons that have been spreading it."

"Oh yea it's against the law over there right?"

"Exactly."

"Hey let's go back inside. It's getting cold," suggested Kuwabara.

All the kids were in the living room. They were all seated except Marquesa who was looking out the window in anxiety waiting for her father to pull up. Yusuke put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Marquesa. You did him a big favor."

"I hope he understands that was my intenti- oh my god. I'm outta here!" she said running to her room.

Everyone stared in the direction she ran. Yusuke saw that Kurama was pulling up outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Get Ready

Chapter 5

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said as Kurama shut the door behind him.

"Hello. I didn't expect everyone to be here."

"Here's someone else you didn't expect," Yusuke said as he pulled Hiei in front of him. Kurama's eyes widened.

"Hiei?"

"Long time no see," Hiei said as Kurama walked up to him to give him a small hug.

"It's great to see you. But why do I feel you're not here on good terms?"

"Yes. Let's talk away from the fools," he said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara who both laughed in response.

Kurama led him to his room.

"You're little kit came to my domain in Demon World to tell me you've got a disease problem."

"What do you mean? Marquesa went to Demon World?"

"Yep. Don't get mad at her though. The good news is I know what disease it is. The bad news is it's Mareqine's."

Kurama was silent for a second. "I should have figured that out."

"Don't you have connections to some doctor in Demon World?"

"I do….but I haven't seen her in a long time. And she lives in the Southeast. I'd have to leave here to go find her."

"You can leave for a day, can't you? What are you going to solve here? There's no way you can create the cure with human resources. You don't have to be at the patients' bedside to be helping them."

Kurama was silent again lost in his thoughts.

"And your not gonna let my sister die."

"I know…my mother was diagnosed today…"

Hiei looked at the sorrow in his face.

"That settles it, Kurama. You can't let everyone you love die a scary, agonizing death."

"…I would have never guessed Mareqine's," a tear fell from Kurama's eye. "Marquesa really helped. But I need to find a way to follow through for everyone else…"

"We'll go to Demon World. You'll find the doctor and cure these humans. And I'll find the contaminators and put them in Makai Prison."

"…really? She went all the way to Gandura?"

"She attacked my guards to get in. She really wanted to help you. And good job to you for training her. She'll be a really strong fighter."

"I know she will," Kurama said. He was silent a few more seconds. "I guess I should request time off….and go thank my daughter," he said as he exited his room. Hiei went back to the living room.

-In Marquesa's room-

Kurama knocked on her door. She didn't make any noise.

"Marquesa, let me in."

She reluctantly opened the door.

"How long am I grounded?"

He didn't respond. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, you may have just saved the entire country," he released the hug.

"What?"

He pulled her into the living room with everyone else.

"Sit down," Kurama instructed. "It scares me to think of how easily you could have gotten sick, or lost, or even killed. But I am so proud of you for pulling through and trusting your instincts. It's not easy to break into the stronghold of a Demon ruler."

"She didn't break in. She went through the front door after kicking security's ass," Rose praised.

"And you have no idea what a feat that is for a half human girl who has never been to the Makai," Kurama continued.

"…So I'm not in trouble?," Marquesa questioned.

"No. And I'm actually going to use my vacation days to go to Demon World and find the person who knows the cure."

"So you mean you're going on vacation to work?" said Yusuke with a laugh.

"I guess that's the case," Kurama said. "But not only do we need to find the doctor, we need to find those who are harming Human World with the illness."

"We?" said Kuwabara.

"Yup it's time for Team Urameshi to kick some ass," stated Yusuke.

"But Demon World is a really big place," Kurama said with a smile. Yusuke knew what he was thinking.

"True." Yusuke looked to the kids. "You guys want to help us out?"

"We get to fight?!" said Marquesa.

"Hell yeah!" said Brian. He and Marquesa high fived.

"I'm down with that," said Ray.

"But we need to train," stated Amanda.

"We're gonna work your butts off, starting tomorrow. I'm using my vacation days now," said Kuwabara.

"And Keiko can handle our restaurant employees."

"And I'll pick up the phone in a minuet and request my time off now."

"Do I get to help too?" Rose asked to her father.

"Yep. You and your brother. It's not a choice," Hiei told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meet you," Kurama said to her.

"I'm Rose," she shook his hand.

"This is the guy you were named after," Hiei spoke.

"Really? Why," she asked her father.

Hiei made a facial gesture towards Kurama. One that said 'show her what you can do.' Interpreting this, Kurama took the rose from the vase on the coffee table and drew the rose whip. He then looked towards Hiei and made a strike at him. Hiei drew his sword in time, but the whip had broken the sword in two with a clean, straight sharp break in the middle. Hiei looked toward Rose who looked shocked.

"Woah. I'm flattered then," Rose said.

"Come on. We're heading back," Hiei said. "You know where I am. Train them hard. I'll see you all in a few days." He created a portal going back to his stronghold.

"Ok. Everyone get a good night of sleep because tomorrow, it's boot camp," Yusuke said.

"Yup. Won't this be a great way to spend your spring break" Kuwabara added.

"Awesome," Ray said nonchalantly.

"Come on kids. Let's head home," Kuwabara said.

Marquesa spoke to her dad after everyone was gone.

"So I'm really not in trouble?"

"Nope. You were such a big help," he sat down next to her. She smiled at his response.

"It's just that not using my powers is like, you're number one rule for me."

Kurama shrugged. "Desperate times, desperate measures. And that fact that you disobeyed me and did what you felt you needed to shows that you're really growing into the fox demon flesh," Kurama smiled.

"I don't know how you're gonna feel about this, but when I was there, I was actually in demon form. And everyone knew who I was. And now they know you're alive. What are we gonna do when we get to Demon World and everyone tries to kill you?" she asked her father who didn't seem that worried.

"People have always wanted to kill me. Don't worry. I will not let anyone lay a hand on me. And I'm gonna teach you the same," he assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll know how to do more than just the rose whip and grasping something with nearby plants."

She smiled again. He held onto her.

"You have so much untapped power, sweetheart. From what we can sense, you're the strongest. And I want you to know what you can do and know your limits."

"I want to be like you, dad. When I was there, people weren't scared of me. They were scared knowing _you_ were alive," she said as she laid her head against him. "And I want to be like that. I want to be intimidating."

"I promise to teach you everything I know," he put his arm around her. "Seems like just yesterday, I delivered you from the Akachan No Shokubutsu. Now pretty soon, my little girl is gonna swing her first rose whip at someone." She smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll still be your little girl."

He gave her a kiss on her head.

-At the Urameshi house-

Brian was watching TV in his room. He was excited to learn about serious combat, but at the same time he was worried he wasn't prepared for a fight.

_This sucks. I know I'm the weakest. Ray can tackle a full grown man and Amanda has got pretty decent ice powers. And obviously, Marquesa has the upper hand on all of us because she's been an athlete her whole life and she trains all the time. This is stupid. I'm the former Spirit Detective's son! I should be the leader here! But all I can do is throw a few punches. This is pathetic._

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Brian said.

His father came in.

"Hey son," said Yusuke.

"Hi dad. What's up."

"I just wanted to talk to you a little about, you know, fighting and stuff you'll need to know."

"Okay."

Yusuke sat next to him. Brian started talking.

"Dad, why am I so weak. I run and work out but my Spirit Gun is pathetic."

"You're not at all weak, Brian. And we can't really measure your Spirit Gun because there's not an apparition you can really practice on."

"And I obviously can't even try to put a dent in you or Kuwabara or Kurama."

"I came to tell you that you can work out all you want, but as cheesy as it sounds, the most powerful blasts are gonna come from your feelings."

Brian looked intrigued. Yusuke continued.

"Your mental strength is so important and you have keep yourself motivated. You're fighting for the safety of the world and your friends. Kuwabara had to fake his death to get me to realize all the power I was capable of. Now I kicked his ass for scaring me, but don't let that happen. Don't let it get to the point where someone has to die for you bring out your power. Because the strength is there. Understand?"

"Yea. Thanks dad, that really helped," Brian said.

"You have the potential to be a great fighter. Just remember what you want to fight for," Yusuke said giving his son a hug. "You're not weak. You're _my _son. That'd be impossible."

-At the Kuwabara's house-

"So we really get to help you guys with an actual mission?" asked Ray. "Do you think we're ready for that?"

"Yes you are," Kuwabara shouted from the other room. He came into the living room holding what looked like a piece of wood. "Ray, I have something for you."

He sat next to his son.

"I know you're still trying to get the Spirit Sword out, so I'm gonna give you what I used when I was still learning it. This is a broken piece of sword from one of my first battles with a real apparition. It helped bring out my energy until I got strong enough. So I think this is exactly what will help you," he handed it to his son.

"Wow. Really, this is all I need?"

"It's just to give you a boost. Don't get lazy and think you can always use this, because your opponent will try to take it from you. But you're really close to getting it," he said as his son gave him a hug.

"Thanks so much, dad. I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't," he said as Ray headed to his room. He looked towards his daughter who had been in the room. She was still in distress about her mother. He motioned to her to come towards him.

"Come here sweetie. You know your mom will be okay," he said taking her into a hug.

"I'm so scared daddy. I hate this. I don't want to be spiritually aware. I hate having this gut feeling that nobody's gonna survive," she was speaking through tears. Crying was strongly discouraged by her parents because of how she produced tear gems. But at the moment, Kuwabara didn't care. He hated not being able to make his child feel better.

"Amanda, think of everyone you know that is sick right now, and picture them happy, healthy and recovered. Chase that image. Make their safety your motivation," he said holding onto her.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can fight, daddy."

"You _can,_ sweetheart. We need you to. Koorime powers are strong and simple. The power you bring out is driven by your will and you pushing it. Cold is painful when you fight with it properly."

"So I use everyone being sick to motivate me? Is that what you're saying?"

"Exactly. You're gonna be fighting for everyone but yourself and that's what brings your power out. You have the power, now I'm just telling you how to bring it out," he said with one arm around her. Her crying calmed.

"Okay. Thank you daddy. Fighting just scares me. But I know I'm gonna have to get used to it."

"You know, sometimes I feel bad you were born into my world, full of fighting and violence. Especially because you're technically 100% ice demon."

"Oh right. If you and mom hadn't conceived the human way, I'd still be here, but Ray wouldn't. And I wouldn't be related to you."

"Yup. But for some reason, you have my eyes." Amanda smiled. "That proves that I _did _help create you. Another word of advice is to drown out what the opponent says because they intend to tick you off."

"Haha okay. For example, no matter what biological crap they try to say, you _are _my father?"

"Exactly! Even if it went that way and I didn't biologically create you, I still would have treated you as my own."

Amanda had cheered herself up. He gave his daughter a hug.


End file.
